1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new mystic board game for providing entertainment by generating answers to various questions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,010; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,169; U.S. Pat. Des. 255,699; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,788; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,150; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,050.
In these respects, the mystic board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment by generating answers to various questions.